


Back Seat to Between the Sheets.

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Lu Han wants to, he really does, but it feels like the walls are closing in on him from all sides. </p><p>The pressure he puts on himself is more pressure than anyone else puts on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat to Between the Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. First time |Rating:NC-17 |Pairing: KrisHan |Wordcount:5,730
> 
> A/N: Because pressure.

3.            **First time**                                             | **Rating:** NC-17 | **Pairing:** KrisHan | **Wordcount:** 5,730

 

 

  
**_Back Seat to Between the Sheets._**

 

  
  
"Not here." The smaller male pushed the other's hands off his hips, panting from the lack of air in the '95 Ford Mondeo.  
  
  
"But baby, you have me so hard already, don't be so mean, you love me right?" Long fingers persisted to pull at the hem of his t-shirt.  
  
  
"Of course I do. You know I love you. I just don't want to do 'it' here in your banged up old car."  
  
  
"This banged up old car is where we had our first kiss. Do you not remember? We have lots of good memories in this car."  
  
  
"Yeah, I remember, after our third date, you parked at the end of my street so my dad wouldn't see us. I just don't want my, our, first time to be in a car."  
  
  
"Luhan."  
  
  
"I'm serious Kris."  
  
  
"Baby."  
  
  
"Let's go home. You need a cold shower."  
  
  
"Baby, please."  
  
  
"You won't change my mind."  
  
  
Kris drove Luhan home without another word, the sound of Kris' old radio playing dimly in the background.  
  
  
 

 

 

\---------------

 

"My parents are out of town this weekend. You could stay over. I'll be on my best behaviour just for you." Kris watched as Luhan pushed the very unappetising grey mashed potato about on his plate.  
  
  
"My dad will never say yes."  
  
  
"You're seventeen, Luhan. It's your choice. Do you not love me?" Kris reached over so his hand came to rest on top of Luhan's.  
  
  
"I do, Kris you know I do." Luhan quickly pressed his lips to Kris' cheek after checking no one was watching them. Their high school had strict rules set against public displays of affection. Kris had once faced a week of detention for kissing Luhan in the middle of the school car park before first bell. A little of Kris' smooth talking had gotten Luhan out of his half of the punishment.  
  
  
"You keep saying no to me. You weren't ready when we went to that hotel for Valentine's, but that's okay, we had room service and watched that movie, we had a nice night and I got to wake up next to you snoring."  
  
  
"You are the one that snored so loud you woke yourself up!" Luhan couldn't help but protest.  
  
  
"You didn't want to last weekend, and now, when I'm inviting you to my house, where we will have all weekend to ourselves, there won't be any pressure, it won't be in my banged up car either." Kris joked, "Luhan please don't make me beg."  
  
  
"You'd beg?"  
  
  
"You know I would. Don't you?"  
  
  
"Maybe you'll have to prove it to me?" Luhan giggled as Kris pushed his seat back as if to get up. "It's okay. I believe you. I'll talk to my dad and see what I can do."  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
"He said okay. I can stay at your house this weekend." Luhan thumbed nervously with the loose thread hanging from Kris' long shirt sleeve.  
  
  
"That's brilliant! Isn't it?" Kris wrapped his arms around Luhan picking him up off the ground with ease, expecting squeals of protest but getting nothing, he looked down at his very quiet boyfriend, the smile that had been smeared across his face quickly disappearing.  
  
  
"Yeah it is. I have a couple of things to do before the bell rings. I'll see you later."  
  
  
"Hey Luhan," Kris didn't let go, still holding onto Luhan's slight frame. "It's okay to be nervous, and you know you can talk to me right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I do." Luhan sighed as he squeezed Kris slightly before turning to walk away.  
  
  
"I love you Luhan." Kris called in the practically empty hallway.

  
 

He barely caught the "I love you too." whispered back in his direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
\---------  
 

 

 

 

Luhan stood outside the door to Kris' home. He had walked across their small town rather than letting Kris pick him up. Luhan knew Kris was expecting him nearly an hour ago, but walking around the park, twice, to calm his nerves had seemed like a better idea at the time. He just needed a little more time.  He wasn't ready. He had to go before Kris found out he was here. He could say he was sick, a family emergency or something.  
  
  
Anything really.

  
Luhan adjusted the strap of his overnight bag he had thrown over his shoulder, it had just gotten heavier and heavier as he walked closer and closer to Kris' house. Fixing his fringe before knocking the door just loud enough to be heard. Luhan had time to count to five before the heavy door swung open to a grinning Kris dressed comfortably in a pair of baggy grey sweats, and an old, faded t-shirt Luhan had seen countless times before.  
  
  
"You're here!" Luhan originally offered a weak forced smile, that became real when Kris gave him his own infamous gummy smile combined with grandiose arm gestures for Luhan to enter that made his stomach flutter with nerves. Luhan couldn't help jumping when the door closed, the click of the automatic lock audible in the nearly empty house. Luhan was yet to say anything, afraid of crying, throwing up or becoming a disastrous mixture of both on Kris' Mom's beloved imported rug.  
  
  
"Hey Luhan, thank you. I know your dad doesn't approve of us, of me." Kris gently took the Luhan's bag and set it on the coffee table.  
  
  
"Yeah. It was awkward." Luhan twisted his fingers, the nerves eating him alive from the inside out.  
  
  
"I thought we could work on homework until we are hungry and then eat? Is that okay?" Kris ran his hands up and down Luhan's arm's distractingly, obviously hoping it would calm Luhan down, his boyfriend was notably jumpy and unlike himself.  
  
  
"Let's get started then." Luhan quickly slipped out of Kris' arm length grabbing his bag, and walking quickly to the large mahogany table he'd sat at countless times before in Kris' dining room.  
  
  
"I'll go get my stuff, it's upstairs, I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much."  
  
  
"Mmm 'kay." Luhan practically squeaked as he pulled his biology folder from his bag. "Kris bring me the pretty colouring pens! Please!" Kris smiled before bounding up the stairs taking two at a time as usual.  
  
  
Luhan pulled open his file blocks, his notes scribbled messily and his writing barely legible, hastily scribbled in the corner of the last handout was the pages of the textbook he had to read, make notes on along with the questions he was to have answered for his next class on Monday morning.  
  
 

  
"One biology textbook. And one set of pretty manly pens for your notes, along with my copy of the notes from last week's classes."  
  
  
"Thanks Kris." Luhan tore his own notes out of the file block, setting Kris' neatly written and well organised notes in front of himself, flicking back to the page dated the Monday past.  
  
  
"Why do you write such nice notes?" Luhan asked, concentrating as he tried to make his writing legible and neat like Kris'.  
  
  
"So that you can copy them. They used to be messier than this. I started colour coding it for you after  we studied for that test together two years ago. All my notes are nice now, it's become an unbreakable habit. And it's your fault." Kris smiled fondly at the now seventeen year old Luhan sitting at his table, remembering the fifteen year old Luhan hanging upside down off his bed, wrapped up in his football sheets, complaining about reproduction and tests.  
  
  
"Did I ever thank you for being good to me?" Luhan leant closer to Kris, smiling, eyes sparkling.  
  
  
"I don't think you have." Kris leant forward mirroring Luhan, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
  
"I don't think I have either." Luhan quickly pecked Kris on the lips, a quick "thank you" leaving his pink heart shaped lips before moving to sit again to be stopped by Kris' hand grabbing his wrist to share another couple of kisses between them.  
  
  
"You're welcome." Kris' hold on Luhan lessened and the boy dropped soundlessly back into his seat, a soft blush colouring his cheeks as he picked up his pen again. The pair working in relative silence other than their pens scratching against the paper or the rustling of sheets turning. Kris lifted his head every now and then to watch Luhan biting his lower lips as he tried to make sense of what he was writing, emitting small whines every now and then.  
  
  
"What is glycolysis? Why do you need ATP? I thought we were meant to be making ATP not using it up." Kris couldn't help but smile at Luhan's panicked face.  
  
  
"Glycolysis is the process, that is the start of respiration, aerobic or anaerobic, you need ATP to kick start it. Glucose has all this energy inside, and you need ATP to be able to access it. Think of it like lending someone five dollars and gaining interest,"  
  
  
"Oh, okay. How much ATP do you get from every glucose molecule?"  
  
  
"Thirty eight molecules of ATP if you are respiring aerobically."  
  
  
"Aerobically is with oxygen present right?"  
  
  
"Yup, and anaerobically, without oxygen, you only get the ATP made during glycolysis, you don't get any from the electron transport chain, the Kreb's cycle, or the link reaction because  you need oxygen to,"  
  
  
"Regenerate the co-enzyme, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, see you do know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"I wish." Kris allowed them to dissolve into silence again as Luhan turned his attention back to his notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kris, I'm hungry feed me." Luhan whined, he'd finished his work hours ago, moving seats to sit beside Kris and thoroughly distract him from his work. Even now Kris was still working on chemistry equations that "just won't equate themselves" as Kris had put it.  
  
  
"Go watch television, I'm nearly done, another five minutes."  
  
  
"You said that twenty minutes ago."  
  
  
"Well this time I mean it. Go order pizza. It'll be here by the time I'm finished then."  
  
  
"Nope. You said you'd feed me. That doesn't involve me ordering my own food."  
  
  
"Luhan."  
  
  
"Kris."  
  
  
"Please."  
  
  
"Food."  
  
  
"Wait."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"N-"  
  
  
"Yes. You are impossible but I love you for it. Go get the number on the fridge for me and I'll ring them, okay?"Kris laughed at Luhan who stuck his tongue out before skipping down the hall singing about Piña Coladas and getting caught in the rain.  
  
  
Kris had time to finish the one equation he had left before Luhan returned with the delivery flyer for Luigi's Pasta and Pizza.  
  
  
"What do you want on the pizza?" Kris grabbed his cell phone from the table, patting his lap for Luhan to sit on.  
  
  
"Mmmm, pepperoni, ham, no mushrooms," Luhan threw his arm around Kris' shoulder to keep his balance as he sat comfortably on his long limbed boyfriend.  
  
  
"No pineapple?"  
  
  
"Yeah, let's have pineapple too!" Kris' lip twitched as he waited for Luhan to pick up on- "Hey! It's a catchy song okay?"  
  
  
"Sure it is, so a Hawaiian with pepperoni and mushrooms?"  
  
  
"No mushrooms. I'll do it, you'll end up getting a monstrous thing neither of us can eat."  
  
  
"And you needed to sit on my knee to order a pizza?"  
  
  
"Yes." Luhan blushed, taking the phone from Kris' outstretched palm.  
 

 

 

  
The couple stayed that way, Luhan sitting on Kris' lap, Kris' hand on Luhan's knee, his fingers moving in a short repetitive path back and forth above Luhan's knee, just talking, sharing soft kisses until the doorbell rang, causing Luhan to jump off Kris and usher him to go pay for ~~his~~ their food, while Luhan got plates and drinks.  
  
  
  
Kris' mom didn't let them eat in the living room in front of the television, she never had, and as far as Luhan believed, she never would. Even with her not in the house, he took the plates to the dining room, setting them opposite each other across the width of the table, the pretty glass tumblers with blue glass swirled through them filled with diluted orange cordial. Luhan still felt a little nervous about their after dinner activities and didn't want to drop pizza. Sometimes Luhan thought Kris was more afraid of his mom than Luhan was of his dad.  
  
  
"I thought we could eat on the sofa, there is a new episode of Criminal Minds on in ten minutes." Kris walked into the dining room pizza box and ranch dip in hand.  
  
  
"I am not going to give your mom more reason to hate me by destroying her couch. You know she wanted grandkids someday."  
  
  
"Well she can still have them, I thought we could adopt at some stage."  
  
  
"Really? You've thought about it?"Luhan asked, fingers tightening their hold around the back of the wooden dining room chair.  
  
  
"Yeah, Luhan I mean it when I tell you I love you. I don't see us splitting up, well, ever. I know we're still teenagers but I want the house in the suburbs, white picket fence, joint bank account, 2.4 kids and a dog, all with you." Kris confessed, it was more nerve wrecking than he thought it would be, to tell Luhan he has these plans; and now, now they were standing in silence as he waited for Luhan to respond, in some way, any way would suffice because Kris felt like the walls were closing in on him.  "Or an apartment in the city if that's what you want."  
   
  
   
   
"It sounds wonderful." Luhan moved around the table, closing the distance between him and Kris, his arms wrapping around Kris' middle, pulling him close, head buried in Kris' chest, ignoring the pizza and dip Kris was still holding. "I love you." Luhan kissed Kris' jaw, the other being too tall for him to reach his mouth without Kris bending.  
  
  
"I love you too. I thought you knew that." Kris said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Luhan pressing a kiss to his forehead, while keeping the pizza flat and not dropping the dip. "Let's eat this before it gets cold."  
  
  
"Okay."  Kris shuffled with Luhan still holding onto him.

 

 

 

"Disney, or Fast and Furious?" Kris held up the two DVDs, as Luhan made himself comfortable pulling the sofa throw over himself, one leg hanging off the edge, the other tucked underneath himself, the large bowl of popcorn Kris had convinced him was okay in his lap.  
  
  
"Is that the one with Sung Kang in it?" Luhan asked, teasing.  
  
  
"It is." Kris says, a small spike of jealousy hitting him.  
  
  
"We can watch Disney then."  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Really." Luhan nodded from his spot, watching as Kris popped open the case and enjoying the small slither of skin he exposed when he bent over. His boyfriend was really attractive, playing basketball kept Kris in tip-top physical condition, the contours of his body made up of defined walls of muscle. Kris went to turn off the overhead lights.  
  
  
  
"Shove over, let me sit down." Kris grabbed Luhan's legs, throwing them over his lap as he dropped down onto the sofa beside Luhan. Enjoying the whines of false protest he drew from Luhan at being manhandled. The other boy poking him in the side for nearly knocking over his bowl of popcorn, but still sharing the blanket.  
  
 

"Shhhh, it's starting." Luhan snuggled closer,  lifting Kris' arm and putting it around his shoulders as he snuggled closer, trying to get comfortable again, not minding when Kris pressed a kiss to his forehead, or placed his free hand on his thigh.  
  
  
The young couple settled in to watch the innocent childlike ideals play out on the screen, ideals that just didn't exist in the real world. Luhan didn't know if a _'Happily Ever After_ ' with Kris was possible. He hoped so, but he still had that niggling feeling in his gut that as soon as he 'put out' Kris would leave him. As much as Luhan thought he was being stupid, Kris was his best friend, his boyfriend, they had been together over eighteen months, Kris loved him, but still those thoughts were what stopped him every time Kris tried to take their relationship further. Luhan wasn't even paying attention anymore, the bowl of popcorn had been set on the coffee table, his fingers playing with Kris' larger ones that had been laced with his hundreds of times.  
  
  
"Are you okay Lu?" Kris asked, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." Luhan's gaze never left the flickering images coming from the television.  
  
  
"Really? I can't have you doing too much of that. You might realise I'm not like Prince Charming, I don't have a castle, I haven't slain any fire breathing dragons lately either."  
  
  
"You're in high school, I don't expect a castle, yet. And I don't think our town has many fire breathing dragons running around wanting to be slain."  
  
  
"I'm glad we don't. Fire breathing dragons would probably make life far more complicated." Kris laughed.  
  
  
"You're still my Prince Charming." Luhan sat up slightly, innocently kissing Kris gently on the lips.  
  
  
"And you are mine, like every prince around the world, I don't share." Kris smiled, kissing Luhan again.  
  
  
"I love you." Luhan squeezed Kris' hand gently.  
  
  
"I love you too." Kris squeezed back, returning the sentiment.  
  
 

 

\--------------  
  
  
"Ready for bed?" Kris asked, turning off the television, the DVD already safely back in the case, Luhan still curled up on the sofa under the blanket half asleep. The only reply Kris got was a small nod of his head. Luhan's hands appearing from under the blanket for Kris to pull him to his feet. Kris laced his fingers with Luhan's, lifting Luhan's bag from the dining room before flicking off the downstairs lights as they made their way upstairs together.  
  
  
"I need to brush my teeth." Luhan took his bag from Kris and closed himself into the main upstairs bathroom. Luhan's hands shook as he took his jeans off, quickly replacing them with the cotton sleep pants before pulling his t-shirt over his head  and he slipped into the button sleep shirt his mother had bought him. Taking his toothbrush from his bag he cleaned his teeth borrowing a little toothpaste.  
  
  
Luhan paced for five minutes, his breathing becoming erratic, real panic setting in again. He splashed cold water over his face. This was it. They were going to do it. He was going to have sex. His hands were shaking. He thought his reflection looked slightly peaky in the mirror. _Oh God_. What if Kris didn't like his body? What if he couldn't get it up? _Oh God_. He couldn't do this. He wanted to go home, curl up and hide under his baby blue sheets, maybe pull out his teddy bear. Luhan jumped when Kris knocked the door.  
  
  
"Luhan? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Kris' voice on the other side of the door didn't help Luhan, instead he managed to knock over the ceramic white tumbler that the toothbrushes stayed in, the tumbler shattering when it hit the tiled floor.  
  
  
"Luhan?!" Kris sounded panicked now. "I'm coming in okay?"  
  
  
Luhan was frozen in place with shock, his voice shaking he managed to croak out an "I'm f-fine." as the doorknob twisted, Kris opening the door slowly, worry written over his face.

  
  
"Are you hurt? Careful, don't stand on anything sharp." Kris took Luhan's hand to take him to the hall.  
  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry it was an accident, you scared me and I jumped and it fell before I could catch it. Your mom is going to hate me. I'll replace it." Luhan was just about ready to start crying.  
  
  
"Oh Lu, as long as you're okay. It was a cheap bit of ceramic we kept toothbrushes in, it's not the end of the world, and you had better take this to the grave, Mom got it at a dollar store, it's not worth much. So don't cry. Okay?" Kris pulled the trembling Luhan close.  
  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"I know you are." Kris kissed the top of Luhan's head. "I'll clean this up so nobody stands on it."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
"You can go get into my bed if you want. I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Kris, slowly released Luhan from the hug. Luhan walked slowly towards Kris' room, a small sniff not missed by Kris, the door to his room was closed behind Luhan.  
  
 

 

\---------  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Kris quietly opened the door to his room, Luhan lying curled up oh his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, back against the wall, the desk lamp on Kris' bedside table illuminating the room. Kris shut the door and got into the bed next to Luhan, automatically pulling him close.  Luhan burying his head in Kris' chest. The pair lying in silence for awhile, Kris could feel Luhan shaking and he was pretty sure his boyfriend was crying. "Lu are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you? You'd tell me right?"  
  
  
"I didn't hurt myself." Luhan managed to get out in response between sobs.  
  
  
"Luhan I know you aren't okay. Lu I want you to tell me, I can't try to fix it if I don't know what's happening."  
  
  
"I can't," Luhan's grip of Kris' nightshirt tightened.  
  
  
"You can. You can tell me anything. Are you nervous?"  
  
  
"I'm so scared. You've never seen me," Luhan paused, sniffing again.  
  
  
"Naked?" Kris asked pretty sure that's what his petite boyfriend was trying to say.  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean you're perfect, I don't have chocolate abs or lean muscles. I'm scrawny and not impressive in any which way compared to you."  
  
  
Luhan thought his heart was going to shatter when Kris started to laugh. More tears fell from Luhan's eyes. Kris sat up in bed, easily manoeuvring Luhan to straddle his lap.  
  
  
"Oh Luhan, I'm nervous too, I wish you'd said something. We could've talked about it." Kris gently wiped away Luhan's tears.  
  
  
"I was afraid you'd break up with me."  
  
  
"Because you were nervous?"  
  
  
"Because I was scared, yes." Luhan nodded.  
  
  
"Is it  just me that thinks that sounds a little ridiculous?" Kris cupped Luhan's face, removing any remaining traces of tears before kissing him gently. "I love you."  
  
  
"It does."  Luhan leant forward, hands releasing their tight hold on the front of the shirt, pressing a soft kiss against Kris' softer lips. "I love you too."  
  
  
"You don't want to do this do you?" Kris asked, unable to keep a sigh from escaping, as much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to make Luhan do something he wasn't ready for.  
  
  
"I do, but can, we just go, really, slowly."  
  
  
"Okay." Kris kissed Luhan again, and again, "Just say stop and I will." He slowly added tongue slipping his way into Luhan's mouth easily.  
  
  
"Okay." Luhan panted between kisses, Kris pulling off his shirt, and then getting Luhan to raise his arms above his head as he took Luhan's shirt off, too  impatient for buttons. Kris' mouth found place on Luhan's prominent collar bones, licking and kissing at the baby soft skin.  
  
  
"Kris," Luhan moaned as his boyfriend sucked a little harder. "Please don't leave any marks, what if my dad sees them. I'd die."  
  
  
"Okay." Kris lessened the intensity of his attack.  
  
  
"Can-can we switch? I feel overexposed right now." Luhan asked, pulling Kris up to kiss him properly again.  
  
  
"Anything for my Princess." Kris' arms wrapped around him as they rolled on the small bed. Luhan's legs open, Kris still between them.  
  
  
"Thank you Prince Charming." Luhan looked perfect to Kris lying with his head on the pillow, a light dusting of pink over his cheeks and a hot flush spreading down his chest, Kris shuffled down his bed a little, attacking Luhan's already hardened nipple that was a darker shade of pink than Luhan's pretty lips.  Kris' efforts were rewarded with a loud moan escaping Luhan, his fist coming to stifle the noises he was letting out, embarrassed by how easily Kris could turn him on, how vocal he was being. Kris looked up at Luhan, a larger hand wrapping around Luhan's wrist and pulling it away from Luhan's mouth.  
  
  
"Nobody is home, it's just us. Make as much noise as you want." Kris chuckled lightly when Luhan tried to roll over and hide his face. Kris turned his attention to the previously neglected nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth, enjoying Luhan whining from sensitivity.  
  
  
"More." Luhan demanded.  
  
  
Kris moved further down, kissing his way down Luhan's ribs, not keeping true to his promise of no marks, leaving a purpling bruise under Luhan's last rib. Kris' fingers paused over the waistband of Luhan's loose pyjama pants, debating giving Luhan another chance to push him away, he could tell his boyfriend was already hard. Moving a hand to rub Luhan through his pants, he looked up to see Luhan looking down at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried not moan again.

  
  
"Can I?" Kris asked, hoping it would be the answer he wanted. Luhan closed his eyes, nodding quickly. Kris could feel Luhan shaking beneath him, as he pulled off the last Luhan's clothes, leaving him naked under him. "So perfect." Kris placed his elbows either side of Luhan's head careful not put all his weight on Luhan, as he captured his lips in another kiss, attempting to sooth Luhan a little. He put his hand down the side of the bed, fingers around the little bottle of lube he'd hidden earlier that week, nothing fancy, no flavours, or special properties being promised on the bottle. Kris really didn't want to freak out Luhan, but if the shaking boy beneath him was anything to go by, Kris had done a pretty shitty job of that. Kris popped the cap of the bottle, squeezing a little of the cool jelly onto his fingers "I love you."  
  
  
"I love you too. You, can, do it now." Luhan looked mortified, Kris held back a chuckle, kissing Luhan again before pressing a finger against Luhan's entrance.  
  
  
"Relax, or try too, this is going to feel a little weird." Kris said, waiting for Luhan to nod once more before pressing his index finger in.  
  
  
"Oh." Luhan squeaked.  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yes." Luhan nodded as Kris began to move the finger around inside him, it was so strange, but a good strange, he wanted this. "You can, add another."  
  
  
"Already?" Kris  asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Kris watched Luhan's face as he slowly added another finger, his middle finger, pausing for a moment, until Luhan let out a shaky breath, nodding for Kris to move. Kris began by moving his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, then scissoring them, eyes flicking back and forth between watching Luhan's body stretch around his digits, and watching how Luhan's red face looked to be in total bliss, along with the rapid rise and fall of Luhan's chest, Kris was so wrapped up in what he was doing he missed the first time Luhan asked for more.  
  
  
"More Kris, I can take it, please." Luhan croaked.  
  
  
Kris blushed, adding more lube before starting to press his ring finger in, not missing the way Luhan tensed around his fingers, or the way his lip was caught between his teeth. Kris used his other hand to wrap around Luhan's cock, hoping it would distract from the obvious discomfort he was feeling. Luhan's moans were worth it as Luhan fisted the sheets, Kris' fingers moving slowly in and out of him.

  
  
  
"You okay?" Kris asked kissing, Luhan's flat stomach, the other giggling.  
  
  
"Yes." Luhan whined when Kris retracted his fingers.  
  
  
"One second, I just need," Kris got off the bed going to his night stand that hadn't been near his bed since that one time his cracked his head open on the corner in his sleep, two hours in an emergency room, and six staples later his mom and moved it to the other side of the room. Opening the bottom drawer he pulled out the foil wrapped condom, showing it to Luhan, before making his way back to the bed, dropping the condom on the sheets next to Luhan, he tugged his own loose pyjama pants off, climbing into bed next to Luhan, equally naked.  " A condom."  
  
  
Luhan blushed a brilliant red colour. Part of him wanted to cover his eyes with his hands, but he couldn't take his eyes off the fabulous form of Kris' body, his boyfriend. His mouth was opening as though he was going to say something, and then decided against it.  
  
  
"What do you want to say? I don't bite." Kris said, laughing when Luhan raised an eyebrow, eyes flitting down to the purple bruise now darkening above his hip bone. "That much."  
 

  
  
  
  
"Can I put it on?"  
  
  
"On me?" Kris gulped, he'd always assumed, and Luhan had just let him-  
  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be kind of sexy?"  
  
  
"Of course." Kris let Luhan manoeuvre him onto his back, Luhan taking the square sheet of foil, and ripping into the package, taking the rubber between two delicate fingers, he paused from his position between Kris' legs.  
  
  
"Umm, I don't know what I'm doing." Luhan admitted sheepishly.  
  
  
"Pinch the top, no nails, yeah, like that, and now you use you other hand to roll it down." Kris explained, one of his own hands holding his dick upright, the other covering Luhan's smaller one and helping him roll it down.  
  
  
"Thanks, can we-"  
  
  
"Switch again?" Kris smiled kissing Luhan again.  
  
  
"Yeah." Kris peppered Luhan's face with endless kisses as he covered himself in more lube, positioning himself between Luhan's legs, taking his latex covered dick in hand he lined up, taking Luhan's hand in his free one lacing their fingers together before pressing forward, joining them, in this way, for the first time.  Luhan was hot and tight around Kris, his primal instinct just to move was so tempting. Luhan felt like he was being split in two, Kris definitely wasn't advertising falsely when _everything_ about him was _so_ big. The stretch felt nearly unbearable, totally different to Kris' fingers before, Luhan wanted to stop, he wanted to stop so badly, but the look of pleasure on Kris' face made him bite back the words when he couldn't hold back a few tears that were running down his face. Kris carefully wiped them away.

  
  
  
"Just let me know when you want me to do anything." Kris kissed at Luhan's jaw, desperate to give in and just move. Luhan was still silent below him, his cheeks a brilliant red, his fingers clasping so hard to Kris', nails digging into Kris' bicep, the rapid rise and fall of his chest drew Kris' gaze down to the beautiful mark he'd left on his Luhan. Kris bit back a moan when Luhan shift his weight, squeezing around his cock in a previously unimaginable tightness that Kris never want to leave. For Luhan it was no longer that he was being stretched unbearably, he was instead just feeling slightly uncomfortable, he was hoping that letting Kris move would make it better. With the release of a shaky breath he nodded.  
  
   
Kris began to pull his hips back slowly, the heat and pull of being inside Luhan quickly having him decide the push in was much better than the pull out. His hips snapped forward as his control vanished, the need to be back inside that tight heat winning out. Kris shifted most of his weight onto his elbows, fingers still entwined with Luhan's, his hips moving slow and deep into Luhan, peppering kisses over his gorgeous boyfriend, loving the moans that were leaving Luhan's parted kiss swollen lips.  
  
  
"Kris, I love you." Luhan moaned when the head of Kris' latex covered cock rubbed over this one spot, letting go of Kris' hands, he was wrapping his arms around Kris' neck. _Oh God. Oh God, that felt good. So so good._  
  
  
"Good?" Kris panted into Luhan's ear, enjoying hearing Luhan's moans more now than ever.  
  
  
"Oh yes, again. Right there."

  
Kris' free hands found place, brushing Luhan's fringe back of his forehead, the other wrapping tight around Luhan's leaking cock.  
  
  
"Please, please Kris, more. Faster." Luhan whined, canting his hips off the mattress.  
  
  
Kris found a renewed vigour, picking up his pace, losing his rhythm, surprised he was able to hold out so long, pleased he hadn't embarrassed himself. Luhan's hands were slipping down his back, nails leaving hot red trails behind on his once flawless skin. With another moan, Luhan's muscles tightened around Kris' cock and the larger teenager climaxed, Luhan's name escaping his lips, his hips stuttering to a halt as he ground into Luhan one last time before pulling out. He removed the condom, tying the end before throwing it in the direction of bin near his desk.  
  
  
Kris' attention immediately went back to the panting Luhan who was beet red beneath him, erect cock still flat against his stomach, his well stretched hole clenching around air.  
  
  
"Please Kris, I'm so close."  
 

"I love you." Kris pressed a kiss to Luhan's mouth, taking Luhan's cock in one hand, simultaneously slipping two fingers inside Luhan again, rubbing searching for the spot, hoping he could find it before Luhan found his release. He was so perfect lying beneath him that Kris could feel his dick twitching with excitement once again.  
  
"I  love you too." Luhan kissed back, not as controlled as he usually was. It was too much tongue, too much teeth. Luhan could hardly breathe, everything was Kris surrounding him, pulling him, pushing him, sending him closer and closer to the edge he'd only ever brought himself to before. "I'm going to-"  
  
  
Luhan came with a loud cry, climaxing over Kris' hand and his own stomach in a sticky mess.  
  
  
"I'll get something to clean us up." Kris kissed Luhan on the nose, moving to get off the single bed, Luhan's hand grabbing his wrist, making him look back at Luhan.  
  
  
"Can we not," Luhan's eyes flicked down to Kris' already half hard cock. "Go again?"  
  
  
"Anything for my Princess." Kris laughed as he pulled Luhan onto his lap easily, kissing him until they were both pulling back for air, Luhan's cheeks blushed a deep pink. "Anything for you Luhan." 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (This was also written long before Kris left EXO). If you don't know this song you are missing out: https://youtu.be/DaOXWJKsX-U
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is one of my favourites- so comments would be appreciated!!!


End file.
